dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleda
Aleda is a duckling introduced in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. She is based on the Ugly Ducking. Appearance and Personality Aleda is a cygnet with a bluish green heart shape on her neck and wears a bluish green bow around her neck below the heart. When she travels outside the canvas, she leads a trail of painted webbed feet. History It is unknown where the duckling came from. One day, the duckling wandered around Estadea and befriended the youngest prince of that kingdom. Powers and Abilities * Artwork Removal: Since both the duckling and the princess are now a cursed painting they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality: Both the duckling and the princess are immortal for about 300 years thanks to that cursed artwork that they're trapped in. Relationships * Princess Fionnuala (current owner) * Prince Fiachra (first owner) Relevant Parables 'The Ugly Duckling '(from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Trivia * The name Aleda means small winged one. * There's also a Devilman character named Aleda from the Devilman series. Gallery Adela on the shelf.png Adela stumble on the stairs.png DP 16 Loading Screen.png Aleda.png Amazing Duckling.png Opening cut8.png Fionnuala and Aleda.png Aleda difficulty button.png Category:Females Category:Bestiary Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Characters